Wedding
by Angelbladevampire143
Summary: what happens when the X-Men celebrate too much Please R


"Rogue, Rogue wake up." I open my eyes and see Gambit, my friend, that I like, as in boy friend, shaking me awake. God, my head hurts "What happened last night?" "I don't know sweet heart but I'm in a red suit and you're in a pretty white gown and we are in a hotel room." "What?" I look down to see he was right I'm in the perfect southern bell dress and in a very white room. Before I can say anything there's a knock at the door. I get up and Gambit and I go to answer it, its Logan.

"What happened last night?" he said and I gave a look at Gambit "and why did I wake up in a suit? And why…is there a ring on your finger?" I look at my hand and back again at Gambit "Look at your hand" I say and he did. He had a ring too. "Oh my God. We got married!" I say and look back at my finger "Well at least you got me a good looking ring. Why are you here?" I say to Logan. "I don't know. All I know is that I woke up next to a cake covered Kitty, smelled alcohol everywhere, and had a pin that said 'best best man' and Kitty had one that said 'beloved maid of honor' so I'm guessing you two got married" I looked at him "How did this happen?" "I don't know" he looks to the side "Storm?" "Hey! Ok first I know what happened, I have pictures and there was a lot of people at Rogue's and Gambit's wedding, a lot. All of them mutants. And all from the Institute." she was wearing a silky, black dress. "Storm your dressed up." I say and Logan says "Yeah Kitty was wearing one that looked like that…so you were a bridesmaid?" she gave him a look.

"Yeah and I woke up in a two bedroom room." she pauses "Next to Hank and in the other bed was Kurt." she takes out something out of the purse she's holding, a camera "Anyway I found this on the ground with over five hundred pictures from last night." "Well come in no need to stay out in the hallway." We walk into the room and I see Gambit talking really fast in fluent French. I give him a look and he talks some more and hangs up. "So I guess we sent weddin' pictures to my family and now they're wondering when they can meet me amore" I laugh a little and he smiles "Who wants to look at wedding pics?" Says Storm, then there's a knock at the door again. "I'll get it." says Gambit.

He comes back with Kitty, Hank, and Kurt trailing behind him. "I heard that you have pictures from last night?" asks Kurt "Yeah and I'm hooking the camera up to the computer now, so we all can see." Says Storm. "I'm kind of scared to see these photos" says Hank, we all laugh nervously. "There are some video's also so videos or pictures first" we all look at each other "Videos" says Logan, and the first one starts…

"_We should get married" I say, way to gitty to be sober. "Sure thing darlin' any thing you want." Then you hear Kitty's voice and the camera turns to her "OMG, can I be your maid of honor?" Then the camera goes back to me "Yeah!" Then it goes to Kitty again "Sweety if I'm maid of honor you have to be best man" she says while the camera goes to where she's looking, Logan. "Fine" he says walking towards where she's sitting with two drinks in his hands. "As long as its ok with Gambit" the camera pans to where Gambit and I are sitting and we're pecking each other on the lips, not long enough to cause damage. He looks up and says "Yeah, of course, you're my best man" then Kurt flashes in and says "OK, I got the rings." the camera turns to Storm, who's holding the camera, next to Hank "Hanky and I will help too." Then she and Hank fully make out and she drops_ _the camera and the video turns off, ending the video._

No one talks for a couple minutes then Hank says "How did you two get married? You just cant put a ring on and say your married. Also that doesn't explain why we are in a hotel and why we're all dressed up." Gambit says "Are we even in New York any more?" Then Kurt pipes up "No we are not I remember flashing all of us somewhere I just don't know where." Logan says "Well must be Vegas because you cant just get married with nothing no where else." He was right "Hey, Kurt, you didn't steal those rings did you?" Gambit says "No I had money, a credit card in fact, but who's I don't know." "It was Gambit's, then." Says Gambit. I laugh "Oh my god, did you pay for everything?" "Don't know, huh, so do you wanna get divorced?" I look at him "I don't know, do you? I mean you date around a lot, can you stay with one girl?"

"Well lets leave you two to talk about this and we'll see what happened" says Hank and they all leave, leaving me and Gambit together, alone. He looks me up and down and says "So, you think Gambit cant stay with you because Gambit cant be in a stable relationship?" "Well…" "Gambit only does that to make you jealous…" he whispers "Wait you like me?" "Yeah, but what about you, can you be with me?" "I could but you wont last long with me…you cant touch me, you'll get bored, Bobby did." He walked over to me and took my hand, I had wedding gloves on, and looked into my eyes "I cant get bored if I love you. Now we staying together, or not?" "Yeah, now lets get into more…appropriate for walking around."

We got dressed and went outside, hand in hand, to see Logan and Kitty fully making out and didn't know we were there till Gambit coughed. "Umm where are Storm, Hank, and Kurt?" "Kurt went back to the room to shower and stuff, and Hank and Storm went to get something to eat and look for the chapel we all went to." I took Kittys hand and ran around the corner "Whats up with you and Logan?" "Nothing we just like each other and stuff." we laugh and go back around the corner. Every one is standing there, waiting, and Gambit says "Heya wifey foods here"


End file.
